Maximum Ride: The Neighboorhood Witch
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Max is a witch on the run. Her kind must hide away because of the people hunting them. She doesn't care about moving. But when she moves to a small town in Cali, will things suddenly fall apart? Will she finally get a visit from her family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know that I REALLY shouldn't be writing _ANOTHER_ fanfic, but I just needed to write this! I'll try to update for the other stories as soon as possible.**

**Maximum Ride: The Neighborhood Witch**

**Max is a witch on the run. Jeb is her protector. There are people who want her power, her blood. And they're getting closer. So when she moves to a small town in California she can't mess up. She meets some other witches and doesn't feel so alone. But will the school bitch give her trouble? Will Max suddenly unleash her powers?**

**Her 16th birthday is coming up, the day that she becomes a full witch. The day that her fate will be decided. But will she make it until then? And what happens when a certain family member decides to 'drop in' for a visit? Read on to find out. Sorry for the suckish summary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I looked in the rear-view mirror, watching yet another town disappear with in the hills. "Where to this time?" I asked, not bringing up why we're moving again. It was my fault. It's always my fault. I still haven't mastered my powers and my emotions take control, and that causes my powers to go berserk.

Jeb sighed, his forehead wrinkling in a frown. Jeb was my protector. He was human, he wasn't a wizard. He was born into a magical family, only he was born in the Batchelder family, they skip generations so always one will be powerless, they're the protectors. That also happens with the Blenia's family, Trinh's family, Sebila's family, and the Griffiths family. They're made to ensure our survival, to make sure that no one knows about us, that no one finds about our powers. There are a few that do know and they're the ones that hunt us. It's said that if you drain us of our blood and drink it, or inject it in them, then you can take our powers. That's what Jeb is protecting me from.

His fingers gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles going white. He ran a hand through his light blond hair. If you looked closer you'd see the little gray hairs sprouting here and there. He wasn't old but he wasn't young either. Jeb was only my protector until he died, after that I'm on my own. That's why we have training each and every day of the week, another thing that ensures that we'll stay alive longer.

"A small town in California." I looked out the window, watching the sun go down, the sky a beautiful pink turning darker and darker, fading into a scatter of stars. I closed my eyes, the soft hum of the engine rocking me to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Max?" Jeb's rough voice woke me from my uncomfortable slumber. I groaned and shifted, cat stretching, my joints cracking and my muscles waking up after a long ride from Michigan.<p>

"Yeah?" I asked my voice cracking. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. It was still dark out, the clouds covering the beautiful stars. I looked around. We were parked in the driveway of a two story house. It was normal, it didn't stand out and nothing made you look again. Just what we needed. A few towns ago the trackers found us and we had to drive to twelve different states before we finally threw them off our trail.

I peeled myself off the leather seat and stiffly walked to the door. Tomorrow I'd be starting school. Just because we were in hiding didn't mean I didn't have to go to school. Now a teenage girl that wasn't going to school would make you look again.

But in school, I'm not supposed to draw attention either. Which is hard being the new girl, but it works. I just get B's, I pretend to hate P.E. like everyone else, and I make sure I don't give anyone a reason to look again. Pretty simple.

* * *

><p>Being the new girl sucks so much. Especially in a small town where everyone pretty much knows everyone. I walked into the school, ignoring the stares of my fellow students, looking around for a sign that directed me to the office. Absentmindedly, I fingered the necklace around my neck. It was my family crest: a sun and crescent moon latched together. It meant dark and light, sun and moon, day and night. My family was the strongest witchwizard family. We have evil and good in our family, hence the sun and moon. I'm good, but can easily shift over to the bad side. Jeb would have to follow whether he liked it or not.

I found the sign and walked inside the green door. The secretary smiled at me. She had chubby red cheeks that made her look even sweeter. I smiled back, "I'm Maxilyn…." I trailed off. We changed my name each time, keeping it somewhat close to my real name: Maximum. We are always given the weirdest name, at least I was lucky enough to have a name that had multiple nick-names. Maxilyn was a name that I found on the internet. Jeb was nice enough to let me choose my names but he had to approve it first.

She nodded, smiling wider, but I saw it falter. Yes the name was weird, but I didn't care. I'd be gone in a few months. "Nice to meet you Maxilyn. Err." She looked around the empty office and I knew that she was looking for someone to show me around. But I saved her the trouble.

I shook my head and gave her a polite smile, "It's alright. I'll make it through the day without a guide." She gave me a wary glance and nodded.

She clicked a button and the printer started. She got up and took out the paper and handed it to me. "Here you are. I'll send all your teachers an email saying you might be late." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks." Yes, I have manners. I glanced at the map once then threw it away. Maps draw attention, plus I had photographic memory. A plus that comes with the powers.

My locker was near my first class in the _C_ cluster. _C_ stands for Core. All the history and English classes are there.

I was walking around, minding my own business when it happened. You never want to get on the bad side of the Crimsons. My family is known for their bad temper and their power.

"Well, well, well…" A nasal, bratty voice said from behind me. I let out a calming breath, counting to ten, like that _ever_ worked. But I needed to try. I didn't _want_ to break my record of living in one town for just a week. No, I really didn't. That just meant I was getting sloppy, being sloppy gets you killed.

I kept walking, totally ignoring the girls behind me. I heard the clicking and clacking of their high heels behind me. I heard one of them scoff. "Awww, the little one is…scared?" A high-pitched laugh followed the comment.

I should put a curse on them. I should curse them with warts and make them loose all their dyed hair. But I can't use my powers unless I'm in training, which is every Wednesday. Today is Wednesday, so I have something to look forward to.

I felt one of their long, manicured nails flick the back of my head. _That's it_… But as I was saying the lines in my head I heard a masculine voice rumble behind me. "Lissa, picking fights with the newbie?" I stopped short, _Fiat__verrucis__macula__faciem_. **(A/N: Translation at the bottom)**

I turned and saw a tall boy, taller than me (which is saying something, I'm 5'11") by at least four inches. "Hey baby," Lissa purred, her voice no longer evil and bratty. She batted her mascara caked eyelashes at the boy and pressed herself on his side, leaning into him, staring into his dark eyes. I was too far away to see what color they really were. But they seemed to be a dark chocolate color.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and I took this time to get by unnoticed. I walked to my top locker, just about to open it when a someone said, "Is that a tattoo?"

I freaked out. How could these filthy mortals see it? I turned and looked into the face of a goth girl. She had curly blond hair that was obviously straightened, with black and pink highlights. She had blue eyes rimmed with thick mascara and dark red lipstick layered over her lips. Her face was pale and she had a choker hiding her neck, right where she should be marked if she was my kind. I shrugged. If she was my kind then she'd know to show me her's first. "Maybe."

She smirked at me and stuck out her hand that had a lacy glove that cut off halfway on her fingers. Her fingernails were painted a slick black. She was wearing a layered teal and black tutu skirt with ripped black leggings and a black tank top underneath a leather jacket. "Angel." I raised an eyebrow but shook her hand anyway. "Ego Celisa angelum angaria," She added in our native language, Latin. I smiled and she fingered her choker. I waved my hand dismissively after seeing the dark blue glow of her tattoo.

"Maxilyn, call me Max." Then I added, just to be polite. "Ego sum Maximum RUFUS. Placere non inclinant, est unnesscary." Her smirk widened and she laughed a little.

"Thought so, you're glow is extra bright." I winced. That's what I hate about being a witch. Any other witch can see your 'glow' or han. Your han is your power, it shows everyone how strong you are. The tattoo can only be seen by other witches, it glows a little if the person doesn't want you to see it, but it needs to be verified.

"Ugh, I thought I had that down." You can control how much you want other witches to see, as well. If you want to hide your power you can lower the glow of your han.

"You should really cover that tat, if you don't want any unwanted attention." She crossed her arms and cocked her hip out, her bag bumping against it. I shrugged.

"It wouldn't match my look as great as it does with you." She feigned her and I laughed a little.

She shrugged, "I changed just for it, maybe you should try it." I shrugged. That's the one thing that I would never change just because we're always moving around, is my "look". I'd prefer to stay as normal as possible, thank you very much.

She shrugged again, "You're in front of my locker." I grinned at her and stepped aside, gesturing her to go to her locker. She smirked at me and shook her head.

"You're not bad Ride, not bad at all." I rolled my eyes. My middle name was Ride. My full name was Maximum Ride Crimson.

"And you're not bad Ange, not bad at all." Her real name was Celisa, her middle name was Angel and her last name was Corosava. That's what her crest symbolized, anyway. I've seen it around. Her family's known for selling witch herbs for spells and potions. She's lucky, she actually gets to live with her mom and dad. I'm here waiting for the times when they can actually come and see me. Which will only be when I 'bloom' or reach my full potential. Being a witch is complicated stuff, and being 'normal' was even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first part of the curse Maxilyn was thinking: _Let warts spot their face._**

**This is Angel's introduction: I am Celisa Angel, at your service.**

**This is Max's introduction: I am Maximum Crimson. Please don't bow, it is unnesscary.**

**R&R, hope you guys don't mind that I'm starting a new fanfic, I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible.**

**Dream Beyond Infinity**

**"Same lies on a different face." - Demi Lovato  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, I'm trying my best. Anyway here's chapter 2! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

My first period class was Spanish 2 with Ms. Martinez; Angel showed me the way even though I knew it already. She was in that class as well, but she told me to walk in ten seconds after her. Why? Because if I was seen with her that'd drop my 'status', like I give a damn. I'll be gone before they remember my name. But she kept insisting so I shrugged, promising to go in a little bit after her. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked in. I mentally counted to ten before following in suit.

The class was warm, with decorations covering the bland white walls. The lights were turned off, the only light was the warm glow of the sun through the windows. The desks were in an odd order, scattered all over the classroom. There were bean bags in the corners, and no teacher's desk, just a stool in the front of it all. The woman sitting on the stool had curly auburn hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing jeans with a shirt supporting cancer. She turned to me and smiled brightly.

"WELCOME!" She said and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I swallowed a little; sometimes it was hard to remember who to be when you're talking to such a nice person.

I smiled, "Hi." It was short and sweet, but not giving anything away. She pointed to the board and I followed her finger. On the white board it read:

* * *

><p><strong>WE WILL ONLY BE SPEAKING SPANISH IN THIS CLASS. THE ONLY WAY TO LEARN IS TO BE IMMERSED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh fun. You may think it will be easy because I know Latin better than English, but they are still different. I could accidentally say something in Latin that meant something else in Spanish. Now I'd have to think before I act. I'm more of the "act before you think" type of girl; life's more fun that way.<p>

"Siéntese en cualquier lugar!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the room behind her and I smiled nervously. _Anywhere?_ That would've been much easier if I had shown up ten minutes ago when the room was empty. To make things worse that awful red-head was in this class. Her boy-toy sitting next to her.

"Muy bien, gracias," I replied, looking around before deciding to sit by the window next to a boy with strawberry blond hair, sharp blue eyes, and a goofy grin. I get the feeling I'm going to regret sitting next to him.

I walked over to him and sat down. He, loudly, scooted his chair closer to me, everyone's eyes on him. I got the feeling that that's the way he liked it. Ms. Martinez shook her head and hid a laugh.

"Tenemos un nuevo estudiante, la Sra. Maxilyn Batchelder por favor, ven aquí y preséntate," She said. I felt my heart drop when she said that. I hated intro's, because then I had to remember every freaking lie. I heard the red-head, Lissa, snicker at my name and I rolled my eyes.

"¿Tiene algo que decir, la Sra. Baxter?" Lissa's snickers immediately stopped and she looked up like a deer caught in head-lights. She quickly shook her head, her tamed hair becoming wild.

"Ya conoces las reglas, Lissa. Una risita, un bar de reírse." I muffled a laugh with a cough and Lissa sent me weak daggers that made me "cough" harder.

"Lo sentimos, eh. de garganta," I said, when Ms. Martinez raised an eyebrow at me. I _didn't _know the rules, so the rule shouldn't be applied to me until tomorrow. She agreed. She just nodded and looked back at Lissa.

"¿Y bien?" She asked, hands on her hips, no longer smiling.

Lissa nodded wildly, swallowing so loud that Australia heard her. "T-t-t-tomorrow, it'll be on your desk tomorrow." She nodded, but it took her one too many seconds to realize that she wasn't talking in Spanish.

Ms. Martinez smiled widely at her and shook her head, as if saying "tsk, tsk, tsk." "Lissa...you know the rules." Lissa sighed and had her 'whiny' face on.

"¿POR QUÉ?" She whined, but her annunciation was wrong, so it sounded like 'porky'. I looked over at the guy sitting next to me. I met his eye and raised an eyebrow, saying with my eyes 'what rule?' He wrote something down on a post-it and handed it to me. I looked at his messy scrawl.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't talk in Spanish, you do push-ups. The amount depends on how many not-Spanish words you said.<strong>

* * *

><p>My mouth formed an 'O' and I suddenly <em>really<em> liked this teacher. She was strict, but fun, and she enforced her rules. She didn't just make up something and let you get away with it. This here is a good teacher, annoying at times, yes, but still an amazing teacher.

Ms. Martinez crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Lissa let out an exaggerated sigh and got down on her hands and knees, her skirt riding up a little. I'm sure her boy-toy enjoyed that.

But I definitely enjoyed what came next. Lissa could NOT do push-ups, she failed at it, like she couldn't even get into the position without falling suddenly. We've been watching for five minutes and she still had all seven left. I would've finished those in seconds. Ms. Martinez shook her head, but I saw the way her lips were pressed together, not in frustration, but trying to hide a smile.

After another minute I looked down at my desk, tracing random patterns on the fake wood. I felt someones eyes on me and I looked up to see dark eyes staring at me. They looked like a dark brown, but I would have to get closer to actually see what color they were. He looked away seconds later, back to watching his suffering girlfriend. After a few more failed attempts Lissa fell onto the floor with a "Oomph!"

"Siete más, Lissa." Lissa glared at Ms. Martinez through her hair and she grumbled something under her breath before trying again.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I looked over to the guy next to me, he passed me a note and pointed to goth girl two seats away, a.k.a Angel. I opened it and inside it read:

* * *

><p><em>Lissa is always causing Ms. M trouble. She's queen bee. Don't EVER mess with her. Hope your enjoying this little piece of torture, Ms. M is the only teacher that doesn't take Lissa's crap, but she's going to come after you. You shouldn't have laughed. I wouldn't be telling this if I knew you could handle it, but C's have temper problems, I'm going to TRY and help you, but if anything goes wrong...I'm out. I'm barely discreet now.<em>

* * *

><p>I raised an eyebrow at her and she pantomimed writing. So I got out a fresh piece of binder paper and wrote:<p>

* * *

><p><em>You're supposed to be hiding? Weird, I thought it was just the C's? What happened that I wasn't informed? And thanks for the help, but you really don't need to. It'd be nice...trust me it would be, but if I'm hurting you in any way, or makin gyour life hard then you have every right to leave.<em>

* * *

><p>I folded it up and handed it to the guy, he just rolled his eyes and reached over the girl next to him, giving her a flirtatious smile that she didn't return, and gave it to Angel. I looked back at a struggling Lissa when another paper dropped onto my desk. It wasn't Angel's perfect handwriting, it was the boy's messy scrawl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Already befriending the wrong ppl, babe. You should really think about who you're hanging out with before you hang out with em.<strong>

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I wrote on the back of that note:<p>

* * *

><p><em>What are you trying to say? That I can't have any friend I want? And don't call me 'babe' that's stupid.<em>

* * *

><p>He chuckled at my note and I looked over at Angel, she hadn't replied to my note yet. She met my eyes and gave a discreet shake of her head, her eyes telling me that we would talk later. I suddenly remembered how she didn't want me to walk in with her. And then her saying that she's barely discreet now? What was that supposed to mean? I tried to remember everything that I knew about this town:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-An unnatural fire burning down half the town<strong>

**-A park in every neighborhood**

**-Two high schools**

**-Two elementary schools**

**-Two junior high schools**

**-A shopping center**

**-A seperate mall**

**-A bordering half the town**

**-A hill that th epublic can climb**

**-Unnatural events happening...**

* * *

><p>Wait, unnatural events happening, an unnatural fire? That's what witches are... <em>unnatural<em>. We tend to let our emotions take over, and if she was suddenly super mad then she could've possibly set a fire... But she seemed so innocent... Then again most of us witches did. But emotions usually take over and they change you, they make you do stuff that you regret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for any mistakes with the Spanish, I'm using Google Translate and my sister is freaking out over it but can't figure it out, so I'm just going to apologize now.**

**Here is the Spanish, it's in this order:**

**Sit anywhere!**

**Okay, thanks.**

**We have a new student, Ms. Maxilyn Batchelder please come up here and introduce yourself.**

**Do you have****something to say****, Mrs. ****Baxter?**

**You know the rules, Lissa. One snicker, one snicker bar.**

**Sorry, er. soar throat.**

**Well?**

**WHY?**

**~.Dream Beyond Infinity.~**

**Quote: "Keep calm and fly on"  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAHA! It's up! :) I'm not going to bore you with an A/N so there's only one thing I need to do before you get to read my amazingly awesome chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

My next class was World History with Mr. Johnson. Lissa was surprisingly in this class too, and so was her little boy-toy. What are they stalking me? I'm really starting to think that. Angel showed me the way again only she wasn't in that class with me, so I had no moral support.

I took a deep breath and walked into class. Mr. Johnson was on his computer and the students were scattered everywhere around the room, a few looked up to see who came in. Lissa just glared, the boy next to her, Fang I think, just smirked at me. I shrugged them all off and walked to the teacher. "You must be Max," He smiled and he shot up on my Favorite's List. He didn't call me Maxilyn, he called me Max.

I nodded, "That's me."

"Sit anywhere," He said, gesturing to his class, and then he picked up a salmon colored paper and handed it to me, "I need you to have this signed saying if you are or aren't going on the three-day-trip to Washington DC." I knew it was going to be a no but I took it anyway and murmured thanks before walking over to a random seat far from everyone.

History was boring and I answered two questions that I had learned in my other school. Lissa wouldn't stop batting her lashes and I don't think she's even sitting in her seat. Every time she did stop batting her eye-lashes she'd turn and glare at me, it's like I ruined her life just by existing. Boy if she knew what I could do to her, she would be running into the other direction.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; it scared me so much I swear I jumped up before realizing what it was. I let out a sigh and secretly took it out and read what Jeb texted.

* * *

><p><strong>Training after school, don't be late.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked up; making sure that no one noticed me. I sent a quick reply telling him that I'd be there. I couldn't wait, it's been a week since I've used my powers and my body was tingling with the sensation of using my powers. It's like water rushing through your body, like being struck by lightening, but not that bad. You feel powerful and invincible. It's the best feeling in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>The next class was P.E. with Mr. Woll. He had thinning white hair with sharp blue eyes that was dressed in sweats and a school sweatshirt. "In behalf of Max, we're running the mile today!" I knew that all the glares were directed at me, but I just shrugged them off. The only thing on my mind was training. Today, I could free my mind and curse the trees by Lissa's house.<p>

"Thanks a lot," Lissa grumbled as she pushed past me. I smiled a sickly sweet smile and coated my voice in syrup as I said, "You're _very_ welcome."

I heard some snicker behind me and I turned to see the dude from my first period class. I just rolled my eyes and went to the track. I got in my stance along with Lissa's boyfriend and that kid from first period. Lissa was still gossiping with her friends on the side-lines when the guy from first period grinned at me and said, "Race ya!" Then the teacher yells at us to run and I'm racing the blond haired boy.

I pulled ahead of him, focusing on my breathing, listening to the _thump-thump_ of my heart and feeling the wind cool my face. Millions of spells ran through my head as I passed up one, two, three people, the boy from first period lagging behind.

I heard light foot-steps and soon the blond haired boy was pushing past me. I grinned wickedly,_ not today, little one._ I leaned my head down and ran faster.

"6:00 flat," The teacher said in monotone as I passed the finish line, the blond guy coming in two seconds after me. "6:02, better work on your running, James, looks like you have some competition. Good job, Nicholas, you beat your score." And then the teacher went back to yelling at the students to stop lazing around and run.

The James guy stuck out his head, "Good game, the names Iggy. Don't listen to Mr. Woll; he never calls anyone by their nicknames. Their _preferred_ names."

I shook his hand and nodded, "Max."

He nodded, smiling, "Nice. Yo! Fang! Come meet new girl!" I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms as the guy that Lissa claimed walked over, not even breathing hard.

"Fang," he said, giving me a nod.

I nodded back, "Max." Something was off about him. He was too fast, _hunter_ fast. In fact, he acted like a hunter, standing taller than the other humans, running faster, more muscle than the others, and he seemed to think he was better than the other humans. I just needed to see if he had the mark… Hunters get branded as a baby to show what hunting group they belong to and to make witches hide from them. But I couldn't see it. Unlike witches, every mark is in a different spot. I took a small step back, scared that he'd see my crest. I tried to remind myself that he was _hunter_ not an evil witch, he couldn't see my crest. Then I thought about Angel, _you should really cover that tat, if you don't want any unwanted attention._ Maybe I would, but I wear a necklace and that would look- my necklace. If he _was_ a hunter then every hunter would make sure he knew my family crest, they would make sure he knew one when he saw it. I couldn't draw any attention to it because maybe he hasn't seen it yet.

Then I realized that both boys were staring at me expectantly, "What?"

Iggy laughed and I felt some of my unease go away, "Where did you move from?"

"A small town in the mountains, Gordinia." **(A/N: It's an obvious fake town that my friend made up so please don't go looking in the mountains for a small town named Gordinia)**.

Iggy nodded as if that answered all of his questions. "Gordinia sounds magical." My heart literally stopped. Of all the words he could've chosen, he chose 'magical'.

I nodded, "Yep," I replied in a tight voice. I cleared my throat a little and added, "It wasn't. It was really boring with nothing to do but wander around aimlessly until you're so lost that no one will ever find you." Fang looked thoughtful and some part of me really wanted to believe that he wasn't a hunter that maybe he was friends with a hunter or maybe one of his relatives was a hunter, but he wasn't. Then the weirdest thing happened. I saw Iggy's crest. It was an Oliver crest. The Oliver's used to have powers but millions of years ago one of them messed up and got their family name cursed. The Oliver's don't see Hans or tattoos, no but they can spot magic when they see it, while other humans will come up with something relatively normal, they will blame magic. Some Oliver's can hear the dead, but only a few and I'm sure that they all went crazy because of it.

"Fangy, why are you standing with _them?_" I rolled my eyes and Iggy snickered.

"Maybe because I'm his best friend," Iggy suggested and I had to laugh at Lissa's face. She sent me a death glare that made her look like a pig. Honestly, her nose got all scrunched up and she turned as red as her hair, even her cheeks puffed out like they were swollen.

Then, the bell saved me, or maybe it didn't, but it helped me escape Lissa fail attempt at death glares and her possible-hunter boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Third period I had Creative Writing with Ms. Gonzalez. In this class we are going to do debates, articles for the school newspaper, and write our own short stories and other stuff. It sounded pretty fun, until possible-hunter walked in with his BFF, Iggy. Ms. Gonzalez lets you sit anywhere everyday as long as you are getting things done and are passing her class, so I sat on the side in the middle row.<p>

"Good morning class," She said as the late bell rang.

"Good morning," The class said in unison. Then she started a lecture on the new project we're going to do.

"I'm going to give you a partner and then the two of you are going to go explore our town and write an article on something interesting. You will need a camera so that you can take pictures for your article. Think of this as being a detective and you're trying to solve a case. In fact, if you find an unsolved case that the police will let you write about, go ahead and try and solve it. If you do follow that train of thought, it is okay if you do not solve the case, but you must write an article-that is at least five paragraphs long, it can be longer- that will be published in the school paper. Any questions?" When no one raised their hands, she beamed at us and clasped her hands together. "Now for your partners!"

I mentally crossed my fingers, praying that I didn't get Fang as a partner. Maybe I thought too hard, or maybe the world just hates me, because when she said my name it was partnered with Fang's.

"Maxilyn Batchelder and Nicholas Walker." I saw a few girls shoot me a look, but I just sighed in defeat. I blocked her out until it came time for instructions.

"Now that you have your partner please go and sit by them." The entire class shuffled around until they were sitting next to their partner. I wouldn't look at Fang, I jut nodded my head at him and sat down next to him, vividly listening to Ms. Gonzalez.

"Okay, the two of you are going to have to meet after school to do this project, half of it must be written by one person and the other half by the other. Please make it easy for me to tell when one person's writing stops and the other one starts. Okay?" There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah' through out the class and Ms. Gonzalez smiled brightly.

"Both your names must be printed on the assignment. The article must be typed in 12 point font. The font must be Times New Roman, no exceptions. Each picture must have a caption, and the article must be in three columns, no line in between each column. Now, you may begin."

I turned to Fang, "So what do you want to write about?"

"Didn't she say something about having to decide _after_ school?" I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean we can't start now." But he just ignored my comment all together.

"We're going to have to meet at your house, my parents aren't very fond of my…friends." I shook my head.

"Neither is my dad. Guess we're going to the library," I sang bitterly. "And I'm busy after school today, so we're going to have to start later."

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning to face me.

I didn't have to think very hard about my lie, each time you lie the next will be easier, it's a fact, "We're going to meet my grandmother, she's dying." He shut up and just nodded.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I muttered, suddenly thinking of my Grandmother Celia. She was murdered by the hunters, drained dry. That was the first witch that I witnessed killed. I was hiding in the floorboards when the hunters came. They didn't know they were on Crimson territory at the time, but now I think they know. I was at my Grandmother's house while my protector was helping my parents with something more important than me. That was also the last time I saw my parents and sisters. They thought it would be better if we didn't stand so close, because then, maybe, we won't be caught as easily. So if one gets caught all the others will still live.

"When will you come back?" He asked, startling me.

I looked at him, confused, "Oh, umm. I don't know, around seven maybe." Training times vary between 3:30 to midnight. Any time in-between is a possible time that I'll be done with training.

He nodded, "I'll see you then."

I opened my mouth to argue but the bell rang and he was gone. I grumbled something mean under my breath and walked out to my locker. I had fourth period lunch, they got rid of fifth period because it was a hassle to clean I think. I saw Angel at her locker, being pushed around by a very snotty, very familiar red head.

I walked over there and cleared my throat. I gave Lissa one of my famous death glares and she flinched beneath it, "You're in front of my locker," I hissed, sure that my glow was at it's brightest right now because Angel was squinting to see me. She even raised her hand over her eyes to block some of it.

_Please, god Maximum, please don't do anything stupid like I did._ I froze just a little when I heard Angel's voice in my head. It is rumored that the Corosava's daughters can speak to others with their mind, but I never believed it…until now. I swallowed a little, just about to say, in a sweet voice, that they should move. But someone beat me to it.

"Come on, Lissa, leave the newbie alone." I turned and saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes; he was identical to Angel, minus the whole Gothic look. He was going for the sporty look with the Letterman's jacket and everything. My eyes flashed to his neck and there it was the dark blue crest of the Corosova family. I saw Angel cross her arms and roll her eyes.

Lissa batted her eyelashes at the boy and leaned into him, "Hey Trevor," She purred in a seductive tone that made her voice sound kind of manly.

This Trevor guy took a step away from Lissa which made her pout and said, "Lissa." She smiled sweetly at him and she grabbed his muscular arm, "Come on, I have something to show you!" She dragged a reluctant Trevor behind her as her posse followed.

I gave Angel a look, "You're brother?"

She nodded, "The most annoying, self-absorbed, idiot in the world." I laughed sat her and she grimaced. "Not kidding, anytime there's a mirror he stops to look in it and say's," She made a face of awe and in a deep voice mimicked her brother, "Who's looking sexy today? You are, that's right." I had to laugh at that, I mean wouldn't you? Then we both grabbed out lunches and headed to the bleaches, not in the mood for going into that to and stuffy cafeteria.

* * *

><p>We talked and talked, getting closer and closer, and just had a good time. We talked about magical incidents that were funny and bad, we talked about our lives and how much <em>fun<em> they were, we made some codes and code names so any person that passes us won't hear the words 'magic' or 'spells', so we could talk freely. Sometimes she would add mental comments on the cheerleaders practicing on the field, some mean some funny, and then she'd comment on how bad the boys throw and other stuff like that. Angel was really growing on me.

"I have business after school today," I said, using our code-word for 'training', business.

Angel nodded a little, "I know." I smiled a little, remembering the beginning of our conversation was training times and days. "I also know that you were partnered with hottest, most popular guy at school: Nicholas Walker, a.k.a Fang." She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"People are making stories," She said with an eye-roll.

"Idiots," I muttered and shook my head, "I mean…ugh! Can I just live my life without all the extra comments on the sides?" Angel just laughed and shook her head.

"Just be careful, Max-a-million, don't want to see you dried up." Worry flashed in her eyes. In other words, she didn't want me to suddenly screw up because of a boy, but I'm guessing I was wrong because she quickly shook her head.

"Are you free after school?" I opened my mouth to reply yes, because Jeb wouldn't mind another witch with me, he'd actually be a bit happy.

"No, she's going to her grandma's house," A deep voice said behind me. I whipped my head around to see Fang standing in the shade of the over-hang, just two rows down from us. _How long has he been there?_ I demanded, hoping that Angel heard my little thoughts.

"Oh," Angel said, not really sounding disappointed. "Maybe after-"

"No, we're working after." Something in my voice made me glare at him, it made me hate him. How dare he plan out my life, even if that was what I told him. How dare he act as if he owned me!

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey, if you're up to seeing a dying old woman you're welcome to come along," I said more bitter than I wanted it to come out, but she understood. Everyone (every witch) knew that my grandmother was murdered in front of me. That I had to witness her body slowly decay without her power.

* * *

><p>There are many kinds of witches, the main one, the one that is most likely to be made, is the spellcaster. Then there's the shifter, a witch that can change their appearance to another witch or person or thing or animal. Then there's the soul-eater, a witch that needs to steal human energy to survive, not all of them are evil but the ones that feed off of other witches tend to be evil. Then there's the throwers, they can throw stuff at you, it's pretty cool actually, they can throw lightening, fire, water, wood, anything. Then there's the zombie, they can reanimate the dead. Most powers can be achieved by a very powerful spellcaster but they all get their own category because sometimes that's the only thing you can do.<p>

Then there are the uneven ones, like my grandmother, they can't cast spells or shift their appearance, but they're the lucky few that can live forever as long as their power doesn't run out or get drained. Then there's my kind, what is called the Crimson power, where you're everything and you can choose when you want what to come out. The middle daughter of the Crimson tends to be the most powerful, guess what I am. If you guessed the eldest then you really need to re-read that last sentence and hear the bitterness in there. But if you guessed that I am the middle child then you guessed right. So I need to be protected. Very, very protected, sadly all my magical protectors were killed saving me.

* * *

><p>"Sure, yeah, maybe she'll look like mine," I forced a laugh just like she did. The tension laid over us was like smoke in the air.<p>

Fang still stood there, glaring meanly at Angel, she just shrugged it off, but I could tell she felt uncomfortable. "Come on Angel, I need your help with something." I grabbed her hands and dragged her to her feet and off the bleachers, leaving Fang standing there all alone. He looked scarier, more powerful than he was letting off, but still something about him drew me closer to him. But I couldn't give in, no, I couldn't be found.

* * *

><p>The last four periods of the day were uneventful and boring. Fang wasn't in any of my classes, but Angel was in y fifth and seventh period. Iggy was in my sixth period and Lissa was in all of them. Yay!<p>

I was at my locker, waiting for Angel to finish stuffing her bag when her brother Trevor came towards us. "Twelve o'clock, most annoying boy in the world," I hissed and Angel laughed a little. I quickly hid my tattoo with my hair, not covering it very well but I'm hoping he's not the observant type.

"Got it, thanks." I smiled at her and leaned against the lockers, ignoring Trevor.

Angel stood up and gave Trevor a look, he just laughed. "Yes, I'm going to see Maxie's Granny, I'll be home around seven."

"Maybe later," I added, not wanting her parents to kill me.

He looked at me and I forced my glow to dim a little, "You're shining a little, you guys sure you're just going to her granny?"

"We did run the mile today," I suggested, shrugging a little. Angel laughed and I shot her a smirk.

Trevor shook his head, "Not what I meant, but seriously, no later than 8:00, got it?" Angel rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Yes, mother," she shoved him away, "No go find some whore that will keep you busy." Trevor rolled his eyes and stepped away from us.

He saluted and then turned to go to his buddies, who were now staring. I just turned back to Angel, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Yep! Can't wait!" I laughed and we were off!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter should be up soon, I already started it I feel so accomplished! :) Anyway R&R :D**

**Dream Beyond Infinity**

**"This is how we'll dance when, when they try to take us down."**

**Paramore  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: R&R So sorry for not updating soon enough!**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

If you were wondering if we rode on magic broom-sticks then you're wrong. Those are just myths written by a bored non-magical witch. At home, Jeb was only slightly pissed at the sight of Angel.

Then he saw her crest and he was all nice to her, nicer even.

"Okay, try it Max," Jeb said after Angel failed for the umpteenth time.

I let out a breath and flattened my feet, making them parallel to the floor. I closed my eyes and focused on the levitating spell.

"A mundi tollere, tolle de terra orta caelumque fugere," I recited and then I felt it. The water rushing beneath me, the invincibility, the power surging inside of me. It felt amazing. Better than anything I've ever felt or tasted. I loved it. Magic was my drug, I was addicted to it in the worst ways. Then my feet were no longer touching the floor and I was rising above the world.

I didn't realize how far I'd gotten until I heard Jeb and Angel hissing at me to come down. I opened my eyes and realized that I had passed most roofs and was floating pretty high. I lost all concentration and suddenly I was falling. The ground rushed at me and a small scream escaped my lips. "CATCH YOURSELF!" I heard Jeb scream angrily. Angel was worried, too scared to focus on one spell. That was our fatal flaw. We couldn't think, or preform a spell, under pressure or nervousness. Once your a master at it, which takes _years_, then you can cast a spell at any time.

"REMANEO!" I shouted and inches before I hit the ground I stopped, everything froze. Jeb was stuck in this angry position, eyes narrowed, fist waving in the air, hair sticking on ends and Angel was rubbing her arm nervously, eyes stuck looking to the side. Then the spell broke and I landed on my butt.

"MAX!" Angel yelled and ran to my side, "OHMYGOSH! Are you okay?" I nodded, rubbing my lower back as I stood up. I would have, could have, died if I hadn't thought of that spell. I was inches from death. I let out a shaky breath and smirked at nothing.

"Well... that was fun." Jeb gave me a hard look and my smirk slowly disappeared. If I _had_ died then Jeb was also as good as dead. If the protectors assignment dies then they die with it. But if I had gotten _hurt_ then I would have had to go the hospital. You might think that that isn't a problem, but it a major problemo. Our blood is blue, for one thing, and it doesn't have normal human cells. Yes, human blood is blue when it isn't oxygenated, but ours is always blue, and it's thicker than usual (normal) blood. It's somewhat shimmery too, and it's hard for our bodies to replenish. That's why we're so cautious. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

"I said to levitate the ball," Jeb grounded out and I nodded a little. I had put a little _too_ much concentration on that.

I smiled hysterically, "Whoops..." He gave me a stern look and I sighed angrily. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I was just excited, okay? When you leave me human for an entire week do you think that I'd be able to control myself? Really? Do you believe that I'd be able to hold back?"

"It doesn't matter, you need to learn control. That's why you only get to use your powers once a week." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, and I guess it is...for him. He's not the one with the 'instinct'. It's what witches have. Whenever they're in a bad/good (usually bad) situation they have this instinct that takes over, telling them repeatedly to use their powers. It's hard to not listen to it because it's like ignoring a screaming monkey eating bacon right next to you. Hard, right?

I nodded, knowing that I'd lose this fight no matter what I said. I know, Maximum Ride Crimson, the arrogant, stubborn, and sarcastic is... giving up? No, this is me choosing the right fights and not picking silly little things. I'd honestly rather get back to the magic.

"Angel, try it again." Angel took center stage and blew a stray strand of hair of her face, outstretching her hands and closing her eyes. She murmured the spell under her breath and slowly the ball rose from its spot on the ground and flew straight towards her. It whacked her in the head and she groaned. "Ow." Immediately the ball fell, all traces of magic gone.

She rubbed her head and angrily looked at the ball. "Stupid ball, you were supposed to whack _Max!_" I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"I'm too awesome for it to hit." She smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's it..." I gave her a look and she raised her hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Girls, come on... we need to move on." Jeb, what a kill-joy.

I rolled my eyes, but listened. I only got to do this once a week so sue me if I'm only listening so I can get in a couple extra spells.

After practice Angel and I were resting in the family room, me laying flat on my back on the couch while Angel rested comfortably on the floor, leaning against the couch. Something was nagging my brain. I was forgetting something...what was I forgetting? I looked around for Jeb, and then my eyes landed on a dark figure in the backyard. Jeb. He was planting some sort of plant that keeps the bad out. Superstitious much? I was secretly glad that he was planting them, it felt kind of... normal and regular, _familiar._ I've always had a crazy life and Jeb's weird ways were regular, normal and oddly comforting. "I'm forgetting something," I muttered, tapping my fingers on the used sofa.

"Use the remembering spell, he's not looking." Angel's eyes were trained on Jeb and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Referre quae oblitus sequor," I said with closed eyes. But it never came. I let out a frustrated breath and squeezed my eyes shut even harder now, my hands balled into tight fists. "Referre quae oblitus sequor," I repeated and there was a vague memory of having to go somewhere... _FANG!_ My words and his plans rang through my mind. _Around seven…See you then._I shot up like a rocket and looked at the clock. _Eight forty-five._ Angel also looked at the clock and hissed a profanity under her breath.

She quickly stood up and grabbed her bag, "Trevor's going to _kill_ me!" She shouted and rushed to the front door, but stopped. She turned around, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Can you..."

I nodded, "No problem. JEB!" I yelled and the figure turned. "I'm going to drop Angel off!" I yelled and I heard some noises before Jeb stomped into the living room. "Don't track in any dirt." He gave me a look and I shut up, it was juts dirt. I'd use magic later

He looked us over and sighed. "Hold on." He ran out of the room and came back with a sheathed blade. It had a curved tip and had engravings in our native language all over it. I must've looked shocked because he met my eye and said in a dead serious voice, "Just in case."

I nodded and easily took it. I shoved it in the back of my pants like you would with a gun and exited with Angel.

The night was cold and bright. There was a full moon tonight and the stars were on bright with no sign of clouds. But I sensed trouble, deep in my gut I knew something bad was going to happen. _Just in case._ Jeb's words haunted my brain and every little sound sent shivers up my spine.

"It's cold," Angel whined and I nodded numbly. I heard the fear in her voice and I was glad for some distraction. The more noise we made the less we heard around us. That could be good and bad in many ways, but you win some lose some.

"Yeah..." She gave me a look and I shrugged.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Max, I may have only known you for about a day, but I'm not stupid. I can tell that you're uncomfortable and nervous and worried. So what's up?"

I opened my mouth when I heard it in the distance. I almost thought that I was hearing things but the look on Angel's face told me otherwise. She visibly gulped and froze. I was frozen next to her. _Just in case..._ "Was that..."

I shrugged, cutting her off, "Can't be..." I let out a hysterical laugh and added, "They're extinct."

Another bloodcurdling scream shattered all of my insides. We were going to die. We looked at each other and shared a silent agreement.

We ran in the other direction.

We passed houses and took a sharp left into somewhere more dark and wooded, why? I'm not sure. It just happened, instinct I guess you could say.

The screams rang out, more prominent now, more loud and I was surprised no one heard them. _No one heard them... _Think about it. How do you not hear that? Unless... someone's blocking their minds from hearing them. Such as a witch.

"STOP!" I yelled, grabbing Angel and pulled her to a stop. Her eyes were wild and scared.

"WHAT? WHY?"

I let out a calming breath, "Because no one can hear it."

"SO!"

"That means someone's either making the noise or they're blocking the noise from their ears." I waited for that to settle in her mind.

Then her eyes calmed down and her shoulder's sagged. "Yeah..." Another shriek sent shivers up my spine. "Where are we?" I looked around and my heart sank. The shrieks were louder but more separated.

"I-I-I-" Another moan-like shriek echoed throughout the wooded land we were on and cut me off. I looked around, we were in an opening surrounded by thick trees and were helpless. How could we not see where we were going? And run straight into the woods? Then we saw it, silky black fur, bright yellow eyes, hunched shoulders and razor-sharp claws. We called these creatures Erasers. Why? Because they erase all your problems, they eraser anything alive. In other words, they're hardcore killers. Always out for blood and very hard to tame. They are very rare and hard to come by, but not impossible to find.

They are like giant wolves with the body of a bull only they have paws and longer fur. It snarled at us, crouching low, ready to jump. "Th-th-the knife!" Angel stumbled over her words, pointing frantically at my.

With shaking hands I pulled out the curved blade and slowly took off the sheath, not wanting to upset it. Sudden movements make it see you better. They're like T-Rex's only they have better everything in their senses. _Just in case..._

It growled as the blade hit the moonlight, hissing angrily at us. Then it lunged. "AHHHHH!" We screamed and ran in the other direction. The blade was placed carefully in my hand, the blade curing inward so it would slice easier and was much easier to hold. We both knew that it was getting closer, but we had to try. Then I was tackled by it, it's hot breath on the nape of my neck, it's tooth barely scraping my bare neck. A small scream escaped my lips and my elbows were the only thing keeping it from snapping its jaws on my head."AHHH!" I screamed, thrashing beneath the beast.

"SUMO!" Angel shouted and the beast was suddenly thrown off of me. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to Angel, gasping a thank you.

It growled at it and I closed my eyes for a second, gathering my thoughts. It lunged at me again, only this time the blade was facing outward and it sliced right through its rough skin. It let out a roar of pain and snapped its jaws harder, almost crushing my head. I fixed the blade in my hand, turning it so the blade's point was pointing upward and jerked my hand up, stabbing it in the chest. Then I took it out and stabbed it again. It roared angrily and jumped off of me. It's yellow eyes were blazing hungrily, glaring at us. We circled each other, Angel and I gasping for breath. She was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't tame my racing heart.

"Te-te-teleport..." Angel stuttered and I shook my head. I would never be able to do such a powerful spell under so much pressure. I can easily do it when I'm alone and I'm only doing me, but I can only go a hundred or so feet, now add in Angel and a bunch of stress. It's going to be near impossible!

She stuck out her hand, "I'll distract it." I shook my head again.

"I can't get us both out of this." She gave me a look that said she knew but I was more important than her, I was a Crimson. I shook my head sternly. "**No**."

"Max... there is no way we can get out of this!" She hissed and I gave her a look. The eraser was getting better, I saw the raw skin slowly closing and gulped. We only had a few seconds before it was better, we needed to act now.

I looked at it's golden eyes, such perfect targets... It lashed one paw at us and whacked Angel, making her go flying into the nearest tree. She groaned and looked just about ready to pass out, but she stood with shaking legs, and leaned against the tree for support. I squealed, jumping back a little. "I can hit it..." I trailed off and she nodded a little, the struggle to stay up and awake clear on her face. _Will you be able to hit your target though?_ She asked in my head and I frowned.

"I just want to hit it." _Keep a target in mind, Max._ Her voice was calmer and more control in my head and it helped get rid of some of mine. I nodded a little and kept staring at it's eyes. So hypnotizing... It lunged unexpectedly, claws out and ready, and stinging pain stabbed through my left side.

A painful moan escaped my lips and the knife flew out of my hands, landing somewhere near Angel. I was barely able to keep the eraser from chomping on my head when suddenly it was flying off of me with a sword lodged in its side. Angel was hissing something under her breath and the sword was glowing, but not enough. I could tell she was straining to keep the spell going and that it wasn't dying quick enough. I pressed my hands to my sides and struggled to sit up.

"Interficere bestiam posuit somnum, et dormiat sanguine veneno," I said through my teeth. The sword glowed even brighter and soon the eraser went limp. Angel slumped to the floor and I let out a ragged breath.

"We-we-we need to g-g-g-get out of he-here," I stumbled over my words and shot my side a quick look. It was gross. I sucked in a breath and hoped that it looked worse than it was.

"No," She shook her head, "You need to use the healing spell, at least close it up, do you want to die?" She gasped and that was when the eraser turned to ash.

I groaned and shook my head, "I...it hurts but you're drained and you can't use the spell on yourself...something about loosing magic."

She shook her head and crawled over to me, "Nonsense, I can do this."

"Who says nonsense?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed a little before pain shot up my side. She placed her hands an inch away from my wound and murmured the spell under her breath. "Reparare amissa, rursus redire consuitis suturis vitae, sana quod amissum statuenda quod contritum." I gasped as I felt the flaps of skin sew themselves together and the blood slowly stopped. I was always amazed on how easily witches can heal but then I remember that they cannot fix themselves. I don't know why, no one does, but every time that you try to your body rejects the spell and it ends up killing you. Angel was shaking and I knew that she used too much power today.

I could give her some of mine but... I've never tried transferring magic and it's said that it never works. I felt myself heal and saw small beads of sweat form on Angel's face. Then she gasped and fell down next to me. "Never...ever...again...never," She muttered and I laughed a little.

"Now...we can go." She laughed and stood slowly, groaning in pain.

"That's going to leave an ugly bruise," She murmured and I nodded a little. I saw my shredded shirt and glared at the ashes on the ground.

"I'm going to be a giant bruise in the morning," I moaned and she laughed bitterly, "Same here."

"Skip?" I suggested and she considered it for a moment.

"Do you really think Trevor would allow me to skip school for being as blue and black as the night sky?"

I nodded, "Well duh! He can't just make you go! Does he want you limping all day?" She laughed a little and I suddenly wondered why she didn't say her parents. "Angel?" She nodded a little, "What about your parents? They would care."

She pursed her lips, "They're on a business trip." I nodded a little in understanding, my parents used to always be gone because they had better things to do, more important things to do, than sit around and bond with their children.

"Let's go," She muttered and stood up, handing me her hands. I gladly took them and she pulled me up with a grunt.

"Ugh, what have you been eating?" I laughed and we leaned on each other as we limped back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for not posting earlier, I promise that the next chapter will be up in like ten minutes :) I'm almost done! Here is what the translations are:  
><strong>

**Removed from the world, take this, take to flee out of the land rise to the heavens**

**STOP!**

**Bring back what was forgotten, remind me.**

**GET OFF!**

**Kill the beast, put it to sleep, poison its blood and let it sleep.**

**Heal what has been lost, sew the stitches of life back together again, heal what has been lost and fix what has been broken.**

***_*_*Dream Beyond Infinity*_*_***

**"It's not missing you that kills me. It's knowing that one day you'll soon forget me."  
><strong>


End file.
